


I'm a koala.

by Yosei



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: A quiet little bone on the Negan / Rick couple with Carl.





	I'm a koala.

Rick sighed, feeling the cocoon of warmth that reassured him. He sighed once more of well-being by feeling the finely muscled arms that surrounded his waist. He could feel Negan's breath, calm and steady, against his neck. He emerged quietly when a familiar sound came to his ears. The Alexandria leader did not bother to open his eyes, he knew very well who was coming back to their room. Rick turned to lie on his back. He received a plaintive grunt from Negan and extra weight on his chest.

-Damn it, kid, Negan grunted his arm in Carl's back. You could stay in your bed.

-I'm a koala, said Carl in a sleepy voice.

-Okay. I didn't understand anything, but okay, said Negan without waking up completely.

Negan put her face on the neck of her dear lover. He laid a kiss on Rick's shoulder when he asked the question.

-Why are you saying you're a damn Koala? asked Negan.

-He does that every morning, Rick said sleepily. He says an animal of choice to answer when he is still asleep.

-And... why the koala? the older one asked with a sigh.

-A little koala sticks to another koala.

-Rick, you've become a fucking koala, said Negan, laughing slightly.

-I became a koala, Rick said, wrapping his arm around Carl.

-Neg the koala, muttered Carl.

-Why must I be a fucking koala too?

-You stuck Papa Koala, he replied, hugging his father. My daddy koala.

-Neg the koala, it's not bad, commented the former sheriff amused.

Negan sighed, shaking his head slightly as he heard that. Carl Grimes who was always asleep was really saying anything, but it was quite amusing. It showed that he was still a child despite the fact that this damn world had gone into a spin.

-What did a koala sound like? Carl asked with a sigh.

-Good question, Rick replied. Negan? What's that like noise?

-No, answered him. I don't fucking know about it.

Silence was again king of the room, the trio rested when Carl let out a new sigh saying:

-I'm a cow and a cow, that makes "moo".

-God damn it, said Negan.


End file.
